The field of the invention relates to portable loading chutes for loading and unloading cattle or other animals on and off trucks or the like.
Large herds of livestock and especially cattle graze on the pastures on ranches across this great country. The livestock and especially cattle may be moved from one ranch to another or from a ranch to the market place. These cattle are transported most often by use of cattle trucks. The cattle must be coaxed up a ramp or chute into the truck when loading and back down the chute when unloading. Frequently a permanent small corral is made in a portion of the pasture and the cattle are driven into the corral. Once in the corral the gates are closed and the cattle are then driven up a permanent chute into a truck which has been backed up against the chute. In some instances there are no permanent chutes and portable chutes have been devised. These portable chutes are hauled to a desired location usually in a pasture and set up. A truck is then backed up to the chute. These chutes are frequently set close to a fence so that the fence and the truck can help form a barrier to help drive the cattle onto the chute. This obviously has many drawbacks inasmuch as it is difficult to get the cattle to remain in a small area next to the chute so that they can be driven up the chute.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable loading chute with a portable fence or corral supported on wheels that can be drawn down a highway.